


Hard Life

by The_Beatle_Queen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Ringo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Early Days, Hamburg Days, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega George, Omega Paul, Omega Verse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Assault, ringo saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beatle_Queen/pseuds/The_Beatle_Queen
Summary: George never asked to be an omega and he finds out the hard way how dangerous it is to be a male omega





	1. A Hard Days Night

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr at my account the-beatle-queen

George was always told that he was going to be a beta because he wasn’t acting to much like a Alpha and it was quite unorthodox to have a male Omega, they where almost unheard of.

So when he had his first heat at the age of 12, his father couldn’t be more disappointed

“My own son an Omega, how could this be” his father protested as he paced around George’s bed room, while his mother sat on the bed with George comforting there young boy.

“Oh don’t be so harsh Harold, he can’t control it”

George is shaking from this new uniformiliar feeling, while his mother pets his hair softly

“Don’t worry honey your going to be ok”

She said trying to calm her son down

“But I…. I didn’t even know it was possible for me to be a …. Omega”

Tears fell down George’s cheeks, his mother whipped then away

“It is possible…. just very rare, your special honey”

His father scoffed

“Yer special, special use for Alphas”

“HAROLD, don’t scare the boy”

“why not? he’s a Omega, he’s going to learn it sooner or later”

While this was going on George watched on, listening

“What are you talking about” George questioned

His parents look at each other knowingly

“Look sweetheart” his mother started “you obviously know about the Aphas, Betas and Omegas”

“Yer”

“Well the thing is, some Alphas take advantage of Omegas, not all but male Omegas seem to be very … uhh liked among Alphas”

“ohhh”

George looks stunned and worried all at the same time

His father goes to the store and buys some suppressants, his mother has gone down stairs to make dinner, when his father gets home he found George still in his room listening to the Elvis record he got for his birthday

“Look son, I’m sorry I flipped out… it’s not going to be easy being a male Omega, but it’s going to be alright ok.”

He looked at George with sympathetic eyes, and stroked his shoulder as George swollowed two of the suppressants then stood and walked out the room

——•——•——•——•——•——•——•——

A few years go by and George is now 17 years old, he had joined the Beatles with his friend Paul McCartney, John Lennon and Pete But Pete wasn’t really around that often.

They had arrived in Hamburg and started playing, they where all having fun the only thing was when George was on stage he could feel all the Alphas starring at him, like meat he’s gotten use to some Alphas looking at him that was but it was a bit different when he was on stage.

They had made friends with some other bands, there closes was a band called Rory And The Hurricanes, they went on after the Beatles. George felt a bit uncomfortable around Rory thought, Rory was a bit…. overly comfortable around George, he would touch and smell George but usually John or Paul would step in and tell him to go away if he got to…. friendly.

It was 3AM, Paul and John had gone back to the room for some sleep, Rory and the hurricane just finished and George was walking back to his room, down a dimly lit hallway with many doors to closets and empty rooms.

George was a bit drowsy from being up so later, he was shuffling down the hall to his room

Then all of a sudden two strong arms reached out from a empty room and pulled him in pushing him to the ground, the door was slammed shut behind him.

The room was dimly lit and he could smell the Alphas that had taken him captivity, George looked up and was stunned to see Rory and Ty Brian another members of the hurricanes.

George moved backwards as far as he could until his back hit the wall

“Ohh what you scared of little Omega” Rory said with a smirk on his face as he walked closer to George

“We’re not going hurt you, we’re just going to show you a good time”

Brian also advanced closer to George, he looked up at the two Alphas and George stood up he was still significantly shorter than the other two men

“I just want to go to bed”

Rory and Brian laughed

“Oh we don’t need a bed darlin” Rory brushed a strand of hair out of George’s face, George slapped the hand away

“Oh he’s a fighter”

Rory looked at Brian with a mischievous look “I got first dibs” Brian stepped back as he started to palm himself through his pants while Rory made advances on George.

Rory grabs George’s face and forced their lips together with a tight grip. George struggled and pushed away from Rory

“HELP SOMEONE PLEA-“

He was cut of be Rory forcing him against a wall, his head got smash against the wall when this happened making him dizzy, Rory forced himself on George and started unbuttoning Georges shirt as he started to kiss at his neck. George’s vision was getting blurry and he was starting to faint, he was to weak to fight off any of Rory’s advances.

The door swung open with a bang making Rory jump of George and Brian( who had started to play with himself watching the other two) pull his pants up, George fell to the floor with out having something holding him up, he was to disoriented to see who it was but before he knew it, he had fainted

—•——•——•——•——•——•——•——•-

George was slow waking up, he felt a hand brushing through his hair softy he could hear the soft humming of whoever was there, it felt nice and warming even with the throbbing of his head, George slightly stirred

“John…Paul” he said trying to figure out whitch it is

“Not exactly”

George only slightly remembered hearing the voice once or twice, he slowly opened his eyes it took a minute to adjust to the light, he was in a bed not his but it was comfortable, he had a bandage around his head, the room was small and well lit he had a warm blanket over him and a soft pillow under his head. he looked up at the owner to the mysterious voice.

It was Ringo Starr the drummer for the Hurricanes sitting in a chair next to the bed, George tensed up a bit remembering what Ringos band mates had just done to him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to …. you know, I’m sorry about what they did to you” Ringo said trying to calm George down

“Where you the person who came in and… saved me” George asked timidly resting his head back on the pillow

“Yer, Yer. I heard you screaming and I went in there and I … well saw them and you, i don’t know how they could do that to you” Ringo had a sympathetic look on his face and reached out to touch the bandage on George’s head, and stoked it.

“Thanks, I can’t thank you enough..”

Ringo started to pet George’s hair again making George smile, they stared into each other’s eyes for some time before John and Paul broke into the room with worried expetions, causing Ringo to remove his hand from George’s face and George sat up in the bed allowing the blacket fall off his chest revealing that ringo had re-done his shirt up, George reached over and intertwined their fingers with a caring smile towards Ringo.

“Oh god George, are you ok” Paul ran to the bed on the opposite side where Ringo was sitting and sat down on the bed looking at the bandage around George’s head , while John walked over next to Ringo

“We hear what happened from a random who can to find us.. are you ok did they do anything to you?” John questioned

“No Ringo got their before anything could happen”

Ringo looked back at George, with a smile

“Ohh thanks rings, thanks for saving our George” Paul exclamed

“It was no trouble really, I don’t know how people can treat other like that just because their Omegas” Ringo protested

“Well George, looks like you found your prince in shining armour” John teased

That made both George and Ringos blush a bit

“John don’t be an ass” Paul said

John steppes forward

“Well we got to go get some sleep before our next gig, you look pretty comfy on Ringos bed so se ya later, you too Rings” John waved as him and Paul left the room, john poked his head back in the door quickly “and George do everything I would do” John said with a wink toward George

“Oh god” George put his head in his hands

Ringo laughed as George looked up at him, Ringo pushed away a strand on hair from George’s face

‘Maybe I have found my Prince Charming’ George Thought as he stared into Ringos beautiful eyes.


	2. This Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo helps George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on Tumblr at my account the-beatle-queen

Its been a week since the incident with Rory. George has been a bit shook since, he always waits for Ringo to Finnish so he can walk him back to his room.

George said it was because he is scared but John and Paul think he has alteria motives.

It was 6am, Paul and John where out in town writing while George’s getting some extra sleep. But George was quickly awoken by a tingling feeling in his abdomen, which is never good, his heat was coming.

George sits up strait in his bed, he is shirtless with boxers on, he leaned over to open the draw in his nightstand

“Shit”

He pushes around some papers but to no avail, he was out of supresents.

He need to get so soon, if he doesn’t his instincts will take over and in a bar full of Alphas, who knows what will happen.

“Shit shit shit, shit”

He searches around the room again to no avail

“Ahhh shit” George yells

A knock on the door surprises him making George jump

“Uhh George are you ok” it’s Ringo with a worried sound to his voice

George practically sprints to the door opening it to see a well put together Ringo Starr and Ringo is greeted by a half naked George with only boxers on, his hair is messy and looks beautiful.

Ringo go’s a light shade of pink as he stairs at George’s bare chest

George notices Ringo’s gaze and blushes as well, he did even think to put on anything else on before he swung open the door, something he only slightly regretted now

“Uhh…. are you…okay” Ringo says scratching the back of his neck

“Oh well ah… not really” George replies

“What’s wrong”

George when dark pink, looked down at his feet in embarrassment “its a bit …. personal…. can you come in… then I tell you”

Ringo looks confused at first but then walks into the room and sits on George’s bed then looks back to George who had shut the door and is now sitting on Paul’s bed looking back at Ringo.

“So…. I’m going into heat”

Ringo shifts in his spot “ohh…….thought something smelt off”

George took a shaky breath in “I just wanted to ask if you could get me some suppressants… I’m out… and If i don’t get some soon.. well you know the rest”

Ringo nodded “yer I can do that”

They stood up and George gave Ringo a hug and buried his head in Ringo’s neck

“Thanks” they pulled away “ oh and here” George gave Ringo a key to the room, Ringo looked confused but then a look of realization washed over his face, he put it in his pocket

“Please hurry” George looked worried as Ringo left the room.

——•——•——•——•——•——•——•——

Ringo got out to the street, it was cold and wind was blowing hard. he ran to the pharmacy a few blocks down, pushed into the warm shop and walked straight the big sigh that said ‘for omegas’ he looked and took 3 boxes of suppressants

Ringo went to the counter, the cashier scanned them, he looked down to see a nose plug, Ringo thought back to the key in his pocket and looked at the clock behind the casher, it had already been 30 minutes

Ringo grabbed the nose plug and added it to the suppressants, he paided for the boxes

Ringo ran back to the pub and speed walked to George’s door the hall reeked of an Omega in heat, so he got out the nose plug and put it in his nose, he couldn’t smell a thing. there was few Alphas standing around in the hall.

Ringo looked at them with dagger eyes causing them to disperse but not until on of the random alphas made a comment “your lucky your Omega locked the door” Ringo felt like punching the guy but he knew he had more important things to do. 

Ringo grabs the key from his pocket and takes a few moments to consider whats on the other side of the door. He puts the key in and turns the door nob opening the door a slight bit.

But as soon as the door is open George reaches out and grabs Ringo, pulls him into the room and pushes him up against the door as it slams shut.

George is completely naked with cum dripping down his inner thighs, panting as he starts to grind against Ringo

“Alpha I need you now, I need you so bad” was the only things George was able to say while he created friction between them, George started to grab at Ringo’s belt

even with the nose plug seeing George like this was making it hard to fight his own instincts and not just fuck George right then and their and knot him.

Ringo still had the bag of suppressants in his hand, so he threw it onto George’s bed from where he was pinned on the door, grabbing George’s wrists to keep him from undoing more of his pants (his belt and button are already undone causing his pants to fall slightly)

“Please Alpha I need you” George whined, Ringo looked over to the bag of suppressants on George’s bed and got an idea

“Ok Omega, I will help you” Ringo let go of George’s wrists and grabbed his hips pulling George up till he wrapped his legs around Ringo’s waist and arms around his neck, George still grinding his hips against Ringo, George started to praise and thank the Alpha “thank you, Alpha make me feel good, knot me please” Ringo moved and layed George down on his bed and hoped onto of George who was kissing and nipping at Ringo’s collarbone.

Ringo reached over and grabbed the suppressants he had bought, Ringo felt a wave of guilt but reminded himself that George would thank him after.

He popped out a few suppressants, pushed George down on the bed and shoved them into his mouth. Covering George’s mouth with his hand to make sure he didn’t spit them out.

George was struggling under Ringo trying desperately to get the suppressants out of his mouth, he was thrashing and kicking, trying to pry the hand off his mouth

Ringo grabbed George’s wrists and held them above his head, putting a leg over Georges to keep him still

“George come on please… please I don’t want to hurt you”

George stopped fighting and looked at Ringo with one last pleading look before finally admitting defeat swallowing the suppressants and got woozy falling asleep not a minute later

Ringo let go of his wrists and hopped off of him, only now realizing all the cum that was on his pants from George as he did them up. He looked back at George, who was soundly sleeping

Ringo felt a bit nervous about the fact he would have to explain what happened to George but he quickly got over it when he was reminded that the young boy was naked.

Ringo when to the night stand opened the bottom draw and took out a clean shirt and pair of boxers, he slid them on George carefully making sure not to wake him then he lifted the blankets and layed George underneath

Ringo finally looked in the mirror, George’s cum left on Ringo’s pants had dried and Ringo was to exhausted to do anything so he took out the nose plug before laying next to George under the sheets.

George instantly curled up on Ringo’s left side, as Ringo fell asleep after all the commotion

——•——•——•——•——•——•——•——

George woke up to the body next to him, he felt calm and comfortable. Until he remembered asking Ringo to get suppressants but after he left he can’t remember a thing

He slowly opens his eyes to see the owner of the body next to him, it was Ringo. So many questions and thoughts entered his head

What happened?

Did we fuck?

Why is he here?

Wait, why do i have more close on?

His thoughts where stopped by a grown from the older man next to him as he woke up

Ringo turned his head to the left, opening his eyes looks right into George’s eyes

That beautiful dopey smile graced his face “hey, you” Ringo said with a groggy voice, just the look and sound of Ringo made George calm down.

George sat up in his bed and took a deep breath in “so ….. what did I do”

Ringo turned on his back “so I went to shop for the suppressants but by the time I got back, you where already in heat. So I went in ….and you, well” he started to stubble on his words now trying with all his power not to look at George.

“You grabbed me… and grinded on me, you where naked…. I put some suppressants in your mouth and forced you to swallow them… then you fell asleep” George was relieved but also extremely embarrassed, he had humped Ringo. He went scarlet red.

“I’m so sorry Ringo” George said trying not to make eye contact, Ringo sat up in the bed to look at George.

“Hay, Hay it wasn’t your fault” Ringo said as he lifted George’s face with a hand placed under his chin to look at George

“You can’t help it, don’t be so hard on your self”

George nodded still not breaking eye contact

George’s eyes fluttered down to take a quick look at Ringo’s lips, George leaned forward as Ringo did as well.

Meeting in a soft, caring kiss. They both melted into each other, Ringo was holding George’s cheek while George’s hands had found their way to Ringo’s hair.

Ringo was the one to pull away first.

Looking back at George with a dopey smile that automatically made George smile.

“Ringo, I want you to be my Alpha” George states

Ringo’s smile is wiped off his face and covered with a look of concern

“Are you sure… that’s a big decision”

George just smiled “I’ve never been more sure about anything on my life”

Ringo smiles, before leaning down to George’s neck. He took a deep breath smelling the omega that would soon be his.

“Your sure, no doubt what so ever” Ringo asked one last time, to make sure George wouldn’t regret it. He never thought a beautiful omega like George would want Ringo as a Alpha

George nodded slightly closing his eyes “I’m one hundred present sure”

Ringo took one last breath before opening his mouth and placing it over George’s smell gland.

Bitting down hard on the skin, George hissed as he gripped the fist full of Ringo’s hair he had. It only lasted for a few seconds before Ringo pulled away.

instantly George put his hand on his neck feeling the mark Ringo, his own Alpha has just made. After George put down his hand Ringo traces his hand over the mark, and continued to as him and George leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.

“I’ll always take care of you Geo, I promise”

—————————————

George put down the photo as he caresses the fading mark on his neck, it was saddening yet nice to remember the days back in Hamburg, he remembered what Ringo said almost too vividly

“I’ll always take care of you Geo, I promise”

George started to cry, everything seemed so simple back then. Him and Ringo, together forever.......

It had been a year after the Beatles broke up also meaning the end of George and Ringo’s relationship, it had gotten toxic from taking home arguments that should have stayed in the studio.

Oh how George wishes to go back, before the fame, the money and just be back on that bed with his Alpha, with his Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist it was George remembering that day all along… I know a bit over used but I like it, ask box always open 
> 
> A bit sad at the end though poor George ,he just wants to be happy💙💜🖤


End file.
